The processing power and capabilities of devices, including mobile devices such as smart phones, tablets, etc., have increased dramatically. Although the processing power and capabilities have increased, a trade-off for such devices may be screen size relative to the overall size of the device. Larger devices permit a greater viewable display area, but may be bulkier. Similarly, smaller devices are less bulky, but have a less viewable area. As a result, more information can be displayed on a larger device at a time and less information can be displayed on a smaller device. In some implementations, scrollable panes are used to access additional information on both devices. That is, a user of such devices may access and view additional information by using an input device, such as a mouse, a touch screen, etc., to scroll and cause the device to display additional information not currently displayed on the screen. Such scrollable features may require finger nimbleness or may require the use of a second hand (i.e., one hand to hold the device and a digit of another hand to scroll), which may result in the additional data not being readily available to the user of the device if they do not have the requisite finger nimbleness or their second hand is preoccupied.